Scootaloo/Gallery
Based on Story of the Blanks Miscellaneous solo Scootaloo Derelle.jpeg|Scootaderelle Scootaloo by supernitro.jpg What_is_this_wondrous_rolly_thing_by_beavernator-d4xt4vc.png FiM Scootaloo by WarePWn3.jpg Scootaloo's Butterfly by GlamourKat.jpg|A speculated cutie mark. Prowling Scootaloo by CATCHMAN.png|Another speculated cutie mark. 183330 - artist-Mn27 scootaloo.png|''Scootaloooo'' by Mn27 Saintaloo by johnjoseco.jpg|''Saintaloo'' by johnjoseco Scootaloo flying.png|Sure, it took her a while to get flying down, but once she did, there was no stopping her. A Filly's Wings cover.jpg|I'd heard Scootaloo was a basket case, but I didn't quite imagine this is what they meant. Parasprite Scootaloo.png|If there ever were such a thing as a "chicken-bug", this is what it would look like. Scootaloo cloud.jpg scootaloocute.jpg Determined Scootaloo by uxyd.png scootaloo_and_scootaloo_by_hampshireukbrony.png|Scootaloo is racing with her pony counterpart Double Rainbow Cover.png My Little Investigations Cutscene 6 by Rautakoura.png My Little Investigations Cutscene 2 Fleeing by Rautakoura.png Miscellaneous with others Chickaloo.png|Scootaloo and...her mother? CMC Balance.jpg|Scootaloo on top of the stack Cutie Mark Crusaders by GlamourKat.jpg|Scootaloo may have been the last to get her mark, but she's just happy to have gotten it 183441 - apple bloom artist-Holivi cheerilee cmc Cutie Mark Crusaders scootaloo Sweetie Belle.jpg|''MLP'' by Holivi Cutie Mark Crusaders Z by KP-ShadowSquirrel.jpg|A grown-up Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle Cutie Mark Crusaders custom OOAK.jpg|Custom CMC toys Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Ponies on the Beach by sakurakaijuu.jpg|At the beach with Fluttershy, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Fluttershy VS the world.png Slenderpony detail from VCD day 7, part 21 of Ask-TheCrusaders.png CMC Chemical Mixture Cross by dshou.jpg|Meeting your gender swapped self must be weird; Scootaloo seems unsure The Cutie Mark Cavaliers by dw1482.png|Now, her expression is unreadable Cutie Mark Crusaders Transformers.png|Whats our mission Optimus? 007 - Sister Act.png|Scootaloo's secret sister revealed (Source) CMC corrupted.png|CMC corrupted by--unknow artist-- CMC Doesn't deserve a facehoof.jpg Censored.jpg CMC and Fluttershy background wallpaper by artist-mrbeattyjr.png|CMC and Fluttershy background wallpaper fan art by mrbeattyjr. MLP Scootaloo and Pipsqueak by ss2sonic.jpg|nice hair Mlp face your fears by srmario-d5nvpev.png.jpg|Yeah! Scootaloosscootaquestcomic.png Screwed.jpg|Please don't give us a ticket! Rainbow Chaos.jpg Mighty Scoot Toss.jpg Nyx Beach fun by Adiwan.png Rainbow Factory coverart.jpg Tcmccover2.png Mlp-my-little-pony-CMC-babs-seed-477173.jpeg|The Crusaders as of Season 3 4 CMC by ShiverBear.png Enjoying milkshakes with Babs Seed.png|The CMC with Babs Seed enjoying their milkshakes The Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing.jpg|Not very sure about dancing Vocaloid cosplay.png|Vocaloid cosplay Hula demonstration at sunset.jpg|Hula party My Little Investigations True Blue Scootaloo cover by Rautakoura.png We are cmc by hoyeechun.png AU- Still Best Friends by schwarzekatze4.png Cutie Mark Crusader Explosion-mancers by 1n33d4hug.jpg Dreams of a Foal by 1n33d4hug.png MLI Cutscene 10 Encouraging by Rautakoura.png MLI Cutscene 9 What do I do by Rautakoura.png MLI Cutscene 8 Tears by Rautakoura.png MLI Cutscene 7 Don't bully the chicken by Rautakoura.png Cutscene 18 Group Photo by Rautakoura.png Cutscene 17.5 Cutie Mark Crusaders comedians! by Rautakoura.png Cutscene 15 All forgiven by Rautakoura.png MLI Cutscene 11 True Crime Witnessed by Rautakoura.png Sailor Mini Moon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|The CMCs with some non-MLP characters It s scootaloo s turn by disneyfanatic2364-d79jdtx.png Past Sins chapter 9 artwork.png Past Sins chapter 8 artwork.png Cutie Mark Crusaders by VoxelFyre.png|Getting to finally show their new cutie marks to Babs Seed A time for joy by MetalMane.png|Older versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike Category:Official character galleries